


Waking From A Dream

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [28]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helios’ life is restored to him after Nehelenia’s defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking From A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Written for the “I‘m Still Alive” challenge at the “sailormoonland” community at Livejournal.

It felt like I was awakening from a dream.

Was I really alive? The last thing I remembered was releasing the last of my power to save my prince and the Senshi. After that…nothing. It was all a blank until I opened my eyes to the sight of my maiden, crying tears of happiness.

She was the one who had saved me. With the power of her Pink Moon Crystal, she had pulled me back from the Eternal Sleep and restored my life back to me.

And suddenly I came to a realization.

For so long, I had searched for the woman I had seen in my vision, believing she was the one who would save Elysion by breaking the seal on the Golden Crystal. Sailor Moon had done so, but she wasn't the one I longed for deep in my heart.

Princess Lady Serenity… She had been right in front of me the entire time. Though still only a child, I knew that someday her most cherished dream would come true.

One day, my maiden would become a beautiful lady, and, if I was lucky, I would be her Prince Charming.


End file.
